


Good Morning Handsome

by johndimplechester



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Teninch, Teninch Ship, pregnancy announcement, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndimplechester/pseuds/johndimplechester
Summary: With the help of a very special mug, Rose reveals some breathtaking news to Alec.





	Good Morning Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh okay, I'm really excited as this is the first fanfiction I'm publishing here. But I finally decided to give it a go. :D  
> I just love the ship Alec/Rose and I'm always so excited when I see there's a new fic with them or an already existing one has been updated. I guess this is kinda my way of giving something back to all the other Alec/Rose shippers and fanfiction writers out there.  
> And yes... I'm one hundred percent sure that when he's with Rose, Alec's like a whole different person. Sweet, gentle and oh so loving to his precious Rose.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are mistakes as English isn't my first language.

Alec was quite surprised when he woke up to find the other half of the bed empty. A quick glance to the alarm clock and he got even more surprised. It was 07:38 am on a sunny Saturday morning. Usually, with Rose not being a morning person, he was the first one to be awake, carefully coaxing his wife out of sleep with gentle kisses and caresses. On weekends it almost never happened he opened his eyes in the morning without her still lying next to him. Wait, was it his birthday and Rose sneaked out of bed to set up a little surprise for him...? Nonsense, it wasn’t his birthday yet. Maybe she just couldn’t sleep anymore and had to stretch her legs a bit. He knew way too well how disturbing sleepless nights could be. Lucky for him, those sleepless nights were only a rare occasion nowadays. His wonderful Rose really was a cure to him in any way.  
  
The thought of a tired Rose walking around their house got to him. Alec climbed out of bed, pulled a grey shirt over his head (it was one of his shirts Rose always loved to sleep in) and padded into the en suite to quickly brush his teeth and splash a bit of water into his face - later, he decided, he’d take a proper shower with Rose.  
  
He then headed for the kitchen as he heard a clanging sound from downstairs.  
  
Rose was indeed leaning against the counter.  
  
He didn’t find her in distress, though. She looked wide awake, fingers of her right hand stirring a spoon within her favourite mug as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She seemed to be in some happy thoughts, her eyes shining. When she heard him enter the room, she looked up and smiled at him. “Morning, love. Good thing you’re awake, I just got your tea ready.”

Alec returned the smile and went to kiss her, first on the nose and then right on her lips. “Good morning, Rose”, he murmured. “How come you’re already up, let alone having tea ready?” He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
“Why, can’t a woman just surprise her husband?”, she asked with her tongue between her teeth.  
  
“I’m not complaining”, he grinned and went to grab the mug she prepared for him.  
  
He frowned. He’s never seen this cup before. It was made out of white porcelain with big, black letters on it, spelling “ _Good Morning Handsome._ ” Rose never failed to amaze him. Of course he knew she loved him, thought him beautiful and more than attractive. But sometimes Alec still couldn’t believe how happy he was, how all of this was actually true and not just some sappy dream of his. Oh, how much he loved her.  
  
“What a great surprise to wake up to”, he muttered. He took her hand with his free one and squeezed it gently.  
  
She smiled at him, though she looked a bit nervous. “You like it?”  
  
“Aye, very much. Thank you, darling”, he smiled back and brought the mug to his lips.  
  
He hummed in appreciation when he took a sip of his favourite type of tea. It had the perfect temperature and was neither to sweet nor too bitter. Rose just knew how he liked his tea.  
  
He couldn’t help but notice the interested glances Rose shot at him as he drank. He just wanted to smugly ask her if he even was handsome while drinking tea and tease her a bit, when he spotted something on the ground of his mug. He’s drunk enough of his lightly coloured tea to notice there had to be another sentence written.  
  
Interested, he quickly gulped down the small amount of the remaining tea until he could clearly read what was written on the mug’s ground.  
  
It took his breath away.  
  
“ _You are going to be a daddy_ “  
  
Rose could tell the exact moment her husband read and understood the words. She watched him precisely as his face went slack, eyes growing wide. He turned his face to look at her. The pure love and hope in his soft eyes made Rose’s own eyes water.  
  
“Is this... are we, are you...?” His voice was almost a whisper. He couldn’t quite believe it. Was it true? Was he going to be a daddy again? After all, they seriously started trying for a baby a few weeks ago. Or did she just accidentally buy this mug only to tell him how pretty she thought he was, all without noticing the short but beautiful sentence on the item’s ground?  
  
His fears of this being a misunderstanding got thrown in the wind when Rose smiled at him and nodded. That was also the moment he noticed the tears in her eyes.  
  
“I’m pregnant, Alec.“  
  
Within a second, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to him. He almost dropped the mug in the process. He couldn’t hold back the laugh of joy escaping his throat.  
  
“Oh, Rose”, he breathed. “Is it really true? We’re having a baby?” He kissed her hair, loosening his grip on her only to look straight into her eyes. He gazed softly at her, a hand flying to her belly and caressing it gently.  
  
She let out a watery chuckle at his questions. “Yes, we are. Had an appointment yesterday to be one hundred percent sure. I actually bought this mug a few days ago when I took a simple pregnancy test and found out about it. About our baby.”  
  
Alec smiled at Rose and kissed her sweetly - a kiss she gladly returned. “I love you so much, Rose. Both of you.”  
  
If anyone else would be watching this scene, they’d probably be shocked about how soft and _happy_ Alec was. Detective Inspector Alec Hardy, probably the grumpiest detective in Britain - who right now was nothing more than a puddle of joy and love. But they were alone and this moment was theirs.  
  
Their first moment with the newest addition to the little Hardy family.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!  
> Got the idea for this one when I saw a picture of that mug on instagram. I thought it was really sweet and asked myself how Alec would react if Rose bought him that mug to announce their pregnancy. :D


End file.
